Professional Wrestling Matches
Single Match Variations Many types of matches, sometimes called "concept" or "gimmick matches" in the jargon of the business, can be found in the form of performing art that is professional wrestling.Some of them are major crowd pleasing and occur relatively frequently, while others are developed so as to advance an angle, and thus, such match types are used rarely. Specific match types in professional wrestling are often notable due to either their frequent use, logistics of setup, or a memorable instances of such a match. Often, specialty matches are used as a finale to a popular or infamous storyline.Because professional wrestling's existence has spanned over decades, and many things in it have been recycled, many gimmick match types are actually variations of previous gimmick matches, match types can be organized in to several loose groups. The following is a list of common or otherwise notable match types. Lock-Chain Weapons Match There are four tables placed upright facing another table in the same position. The four tables are locked in cases. There are four ladders surrounding the outside turnbuckle that are locked on to the turnbuckle that are in each corner. There are four metal pipes and four electric taizers locked on to each turnbuckle in each corner. The object of the match is to unlock one weapon in each corner and either use the table to put your opponent through it, nail your opponent in the stomach,back,or etc. with the metal steel pipe, and then shock the opponent with the metal taizer to win the match. Each weapon can not be used more than once. This is a fatal four-way match. Scaffold of Sim Hardware at ringside: One 20' high scaffold, with one empty Flag Stand on top. 4 Locked Flag Stands at ringside, each with a country's flag inside, one representing each wrestler. Several tables and other weapons, both under and around the ring. Rules: Each man's flag stand at ringside is individually locked. Once a wrestler gains a pinfall or submission in the ring, his flag stand is unlocked. The first man to unlock his flag stand, retrieve his flag, climb to the top of the scaffold, place his flag in the flag stand, and lock the flag stand wins the match. Masters of Horrors The match is as follows; it has Barbed Wire like Circus Tent supported by a steel beems here and there over the ring. The ring ropes will not be present on as they will be replaced with more barbed wire. Then glass sheets will be in each turnbuckle, three of them in each turnbuckle. There are chairs, tables, tacks, light tubes, anything else you could imagine underneath the ring. It is known for the high level of blood due to the numerous amounts of barbed wire and glass. Lastman Standing Variations Last Punch Match This match is the same as a lastman standing match except with one exception. The last wrestler who doesn't get a punch on his opponent before the ten count loses. In this match, the ten count is a lot slower and is considered as a twenty-ten count. The count takes two seconds per number. Boxing with Fear Match This match is the same thing as a boxing match except with one exception...the boxing gloves are hard paided and are covered with barbed wire on the outside. The ring ropes are barbed wire and the turnbuckles are covered in barbed wire. However,even though, this is a hardcore match, weapons from under the ring and surround the ring padded floor are not allowed in this match. Interfence is not allowed. The only way to win the match is by pin,submission,or making your opponent's face bleed so much that opponent says the words "E-C-W". Unsanctioned match An Unsanctioned match is any match expected to go so far that beforehand the wrestling organization (kayfabe) claims no responsibility for the participants or their safety.The winner is the wrestler who beats up their opponent so much that the referee has to get involved in the match and break it up. Unsanctioned Fight Is a version of a Unsanctioned match with one difference; there is no referee. The match is over when one wrestler is unable to move. Fire-Based Variations Trial By Fire Match Trial By Fire is a variation of a traditional Ladder Match where there are no Pinfalls, Submissions, Disqualification or Count-Outs.There is an item hung 20 feet above the ring. The item is a can of gasoline and a box of matches. The object of the match is to climb a ladder and retrieve the item. Unlike a conventional ladder match, retrieving the item does not result in victory. The only way to win the match is to use the gasoline and matches to set your opponent on fire. Ring of Fire Match The Ring of Fire is a variation of a traditional Inferno Match where there is one exception. The ring,ring posts,turnbuckles, and ring ropes are on fire. The object of the match is to pin or make your opponent submit after setting your opponent on fire. Dragon Match A match created by Kabuki Dragon. Similar to an inferno match, where the ring ropes are replaced by barbed wire. Participants must climb a ladder to claim a suitcase suspended above the ring. Hung-Based Variations Bungi-Cord Match There are two wrestlers in this match. Both wrestlers are strapped to bungi cords and are hanging thirty feet in the air. There is one platform hanging in the air and a thirty foot cage surrounds the platform. The object of the match is to make your opponents bungi cord snap and make your opponent fall thirty feet to the mat. Wrestlers can remove the hook that is hooked on to the cage, but must hook the bungi-cord hook wihin five minutes. Another version of this match is where a wrestler can win the match by pinning his opponent, or forcing him to submit. Ladder Variations King of the Web Match This match is combination of a ladder match and king of the mountain match. There is one flag pole in each corner. There is one penalty cage. There is a rope that is tied together in the shape of a spider web. The object of the match is to grab the title belt and then become elible to hang the title within a five minute time frame by pinning or making the opponent submit. However, hanging the belt does not win the match. The final object of the match is to put the four other opponents the penalty cage by pinning them and then pin the last opponent to win the match.